2016 in Swedish football
The 2016 season will be the 119th season of competitive football in Sweden. Sweden will participate in qualifying for the 2018 FIFA World Cup after UEFA Euro 2016. National teams Sweden men's national football team UEFA Euro 2016 |time=18:00 |round=Group stage |team1= |score=1–1 |report= |team2= |goals1=Hoolahan |goals2=Clark |stadium=Stade de France |location=Saint-Denis, France |attendance=73,419 |referee= Milorad Mažić ( ) |result=D }} |time=15:00 |round=Group stage |team1= |score=1–0 |report= |team2= |goals1=Éder |stadium=Stadium Municipal |location=Toulouse, France |attendance=29,600 |referee=Viktor Kassai ( ) |result=L }} |time=21:00 |round=Group stage |team1= |score=0–1 |report= |team2= |goals2=Nainggolan |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |location=Nice, France |attendance=34,011 |referee=Felix Brych ( ) |result=L }} Friendlies and qualifications |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ishak |goals2 = Prosa |stadium = Armed Forces Stadium |location = Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates |attendance = 100 |referee = Ahmad Salem Khalfan ( ) |result = D }} |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Salomonsson Hallberg Kujović |stadium = Armed Forces Stadium |location = Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates |attendance = 50 |referee = Abdullah Al Ajel ( ) |result = W }} |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Tosun |goals2 = Källström Granqvist |stadium = New Antalya Stadium |location = Antalya, Turkey |attendance = 33,000 |referee = Danny Makkelie ( ) |result = L }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Berg |goals2 = Vydra |stadium = Friends Arena |location = Solna, Sweden |attendance = 18,745 |referee = Bas Nijhuis ( ) |result = D }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Jokić Kurtić Krajnc |stadium = Swedbank Stadium |location = Malmö, Sweden |attendance = 16,925 |referee = Jakob Kehlet ( ) |result = D }} |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Forsberg Lustig Guidetti |goals2 = |stadium = Friends Arena |location = Solna, Sweden |attendance = 37,942 |referee = Tobias Welz ( ) |result = W }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report (UEFA) |team2 = |goals1 = Berg |goals2 = Sneijder |stadium = Friends Arena |location = Solna, Sweden |attendance = 36,128 |referee = Daniele Orsato ( ) |result = D |stack = yes }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report (UEFA) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Lustig |stadium = Stade Josy Barthel |location = Luxembourg City, Luxembourg |attendance = 5,057 |referee = Ivan Bebek ( ) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 3–0 |report = Report (UEFA) |team2 = |goals1 = Toivonen Hiljemark Lindelöf |goals2 = |stadium = Friends Arena |location = Solna, Sweden |attendance = 21,777 |referee = Michael Oliver ( ) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 2–1 |report = Report (UEFA) |team2 = |goals1 = Pogba Payet |goals2 = Forsberg |stadium = Stade de France |location = Saint-Denis, France |attendance = 80,000 |referee = Milorad Mažić ( ) |result = L }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Larsson Kiese Thelin |stadium = Groupama Arena |location = Budapest, Hungary |attendance = 16,842 |referee = Paolo Valeri ( ) |result = W }} Domestic results Men's football 2016 Allsvenskan 2017 Allsvenskan playoffs ---- |goals2 = Eriksson |stadium = Örjans Vall, Halmstad |attendance = 6,104 |referee = Jonas Eriksson (Sigtuna) }} ---- |goals2 = Mathisen |stadium = Olympia, Helsingborg |attendance = 11,074 |referee = Stefan Johannesson (Täby) }} Halmstads BK won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- 2016 Superettan 2016 Superettan play-offs ---- Savolainen |goals2 = |stadium = Borås Arena, Borås |attendance = 1,341 |referee = Patrik Eriksson (Gävle) }} |stadium = Skytteholms IP, Solna |attendance = 957 |referee = Johan Krantz (Uppsala) }} ---- Konwea |goals2 = Yarsuvat |stadium = Södertälje Fotbollsarena, Södertälje |attendance = 1,032 |referee = Robert Daradic (Helsingborg) }} Norrby IF won 4–2 on aggregate. Arquin Akintioye |goals2 = Kabran |stadium = Södertälje Fotbollsarena, Södertälje |attendance = 1,824 |referee = Magnus Lindgren (Gothenburg) }} Syrianska FC won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- Category:Seasons in Swedish football